Heart Vacancy
by quickfixofhope
Summary: Megan and Bryan take a trip to London where they meet famous boy band, The Wanted. Will one of the boys fill the vacancy in Megan's heart?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a The Wanted fanfic. I'll try to update as quickly as possible, but there are no certainties in life other than human stupidity and death. I hope you enjoy it. Review please.

* * *

"Meg, hey, wake up. The plane's about to land." I groaned as Bryan shook me awake. Well, more like pushed me off of his extremely boney shoulder. It was the same position we had slept in countless times in high school, only now we were on a plane going to London with a bunch of people we don't know instead of a bus headed to some band function with 25 to 50 other teenagers making very funny but very inappropriate jokes. Yes, we were band nerds in high school, but before you start getting any ideas band is nothing like American Pie makes it out to be. Now, what was I telling you about…Oh yes, that. I gave Bryan my "you're a meenie" face and started to ready myself to get off the plane. Bryan's parents had given him a trip to anywhere in the world he wanted to go (except a war zone) for his 20th birthday. I got to tag along because his parents love me so much and think that I'll keep Bryan out of trouble. Whatever the reason I'm glad I get to spend a whole month in England with my best friend"How bad does my hair look?" I asked Bryan when he started laughing. I was "blessed" with naturally curly hair (it's actually curly hair not wavy hair that I have deluded myself into thinking is curly) that I had straightened for the long flight, because when I wake up I tend to look like the bride of Frankenstein. Bryan just laughed and reached up to grab my carry-on so I could dig out my hairbrush and make-up bag. I quickly fixed my hair into two French braids, popped in my contacts and put on just enough make-up to look awake. When I came back from brushing my teeth, it was to a chuckling best friend. "What?"

"Do you remember when we were going to New York and you did that?"

"Yeah, Laura Megan said 'Wow! You went from pretty ugly to pretty in like five seconds!' I still don't know if it was a compliment or not," I smiled at the memory as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I knew he hated it because it made people think we were together, but at the same time he loved it because it brought back memories.

Once the plane landed, we went straight to the luggage. I quickly found my suitcase (it wasn't hard to do because it was a black and white belva print with my name monogrammed on the front in hot pink). Bryan, however, took forever to find his. When he did it was in the hands of someone else and Bryan had a suitcase identical to his, give or take an Avenged Seventh Fold sticker, with an ID tag that read "Nathan James Sykes" followed by an address. I'm the louder of the two of us, so I called out to him. He and five other guys turned around. When he saw me he put on a smile and sauntered over.

"'Ello, Love. D'ya want an autograph?" His accent was adorable and normally I would melt over it, but I knew I was going to be hearing similar accents for a month so I held back my reaction.

"No, actually you grabbed my friend's bag by mistake. I thought you'd want to have your stuff instead of his." I smiled at him as he blushed and his friends busted up laughing.

"Oh! Sorry. Here you go mate," he spoke to Bryan as they switched luggage.

"No biggie," Bryan said. I thought that's all he was going to say at first then he did something very unbryanlike, "Are you famous in the U.K. or something?" He asked.

"Oh my god, Bryan!" I exclaimed blushing.

"What? I'm just wondering why he thought you wanted his autograph."

"They're famous in the U.S. to, you dig bat. They sing that glad you came song." I told him forgetting that the subject of our conversation was standing right next to us.

"What are you talking about?" I was about to answer him when we heard a throat clearing. As we turned to face them I blushed even more than I already was.

"So…what brings you to London?" Jay asked. Yes, I know their names, but I don't do fangirling. That stuff is just crazy.

"Umm…Bryan here got a trip to anywhere in the world he wanted to go for his birthday." I explained still embarrassed.

"Cool! Happy birthday, mate!" Tom and Max said. Bryan started to thank them, but Martin interrupted. How very rude of Martin!

"Boys we 'ave ta goo. Yoo'll naver geet throough the fans in time if wee doon't leeave now!" they all rolled their eyes before turning back to us.

"Do you want a ride to your hotel? It would be nice to be around a girl who isn't screaming or crying." Nathan asked.

"Umm…sure" I would normally say no but it's not like they're going to murder us, and we won't have to pay for a taxi. Nathan and Jay smiled at me as we began to leave. I was gobbsmacked by all the screaming and crying girls as Bryan and I just stood by Martin. The guys were really good with their fans and took time to talk to them rather than just a quick picture and autograph. Finally we made it outside and into a large black van. Somehow I ended up between Jay and Nathan, while Bryan ended up between Max and Tom. Siva sat in the very back, and Martin up front with Big Kev.

"So, what's this glad you came song?" Bryan was the first to break the silence. No, he doesn't live under a rock he just doesn't listen to pop music unless it's a night out, and he hasn't been out in ages. I pulled out my ipod and handed it to Bryan after quickly finding the song. He started to smile as he listened when it was over he looked at the guys and said, "Are all of your songs innuendos?"

By the time we had gotten to our hotel we had plans for the night. The boys were up for celebrating being back in England and invited us to join them. After I showered I went to find something to wear for tonight. It was a little warm so I decided on a summer dress and my cowboy boots. I may have been in England, but I'm always a southern girl. I was putting mousse in my wet hair when Bryan walked in and said, "So Jay and Nathan seem to like you."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2. I hope you like it! :) I've posted links for the dresses on my profile along with a link to what Megan's accent sounds like. Please let me know what you think. :

* * *

Bryan's POV

I sighed as she twisted around and rolled her eyes at me. I had known Megan for six years now; we'd been friends ever since she tried to talk to me for the first time, got nervous and asked me if I knew how long her hair was. Yes, she was awkward. She still is. Megan is…Megan. There's really no one like her. She's the kind of girl who won't believe you no matter how many times you tell her that she is pretty. Even though she's not pretty she's absolutely stunning, with mesmerizing steel-blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, a cute little nose, full naturally dark pink lips, and an hour glass figure. Her curly hair is what I love most about her (other than her personality), because it's like a physical manifestation of her personality on her head. Her curls are crazy and difficult to manage if you don't know how. They also weirdly reflect her mood; if she's got tons of energy and is happy her curls are bouncy and so pretty, if she feels awful her hair is just blah. I have never known anyone else with hair that does that. Physically she is gorgeous, but as a person she is amazing. If a stranger compliments her she blushes profusely and thanks them shyly. She is incredibly shy and uncomfortable around people she doesn't know, but hides it well. Once you get to know her you see how smart, unintentionally funny, incredibly witty, and laid back she is. She is sweet and polite but will never let people walk all over her. She's the kind of girl you would take home to your mother and your mother actually like. I know my mom wants me to marry her. I probably would too, if I weren't gay. What makes her even more amazing is she has no clue just how great she is.

I stood up and walked over to where she was fixing her hair before jumping up on the counter by the sink. "Don't roll those eyes at me. Neither one of them could stop talking to you, nor could Jay keep his eyes off you."

"First of all you are the most grammatically correct person on the face of the earth. Second, they had to talk to me because you were drooling over Tom, and he was probably trying to figure out what planet I'm from." She laughed.

"Well, I'm English major; I'm bound to be grammatically correct. You on the other hand need to stop being so self-deprecating. You're amazing, and any guy would be lucky just to know you, much less date you, or have your heart." I told her as I walked over to see what she had picked out for tonight. "NO! You can't wear this! You need something more grown up. Save this for a day date; you're supposed to look all innocent then. Wear that black dress you bought before we left and your red heels."

"What would I do without you?" she laughed as she went to get dressed. I just smiled when she walked back out. She looked HAWT! "What do you think?"

"If I were straight, I'd totally tap that."

"Oh shut up! I've just got to do my makeup and I'll be ready." She started to do her makeup and was once again amazed at her talent to do such a good job so quickly. Five minutes later she had a sparkly smoky eye lined in black to play up her long lashes even more, pink cheeks and naturally red lips that had a light coat of gloss on them. "Since it was your idea for me to wear heels you're carrying me if I can't walk tonight.

"Deal." With that we left to meet up with five very attractive straight men. Well, this will be a fun night for me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head and an unbelievable urge to vomit. I ran to the bathroom and did just that. After brushing my teeth I walked into the kitchen of the apartment my parents had rented for me and Megan.

"Good morning sunshine!" Why the hell is she so happy and why is she yelling.

"Shhhhhh. You'll make the elephants tap dancing in my head mad." I whispered. She just chuckled and handed me a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. I smiled in thanks from my perch at the breakfast bar.

Two hours later it was 1:30 and my hangover had started to ebb away enough for me to eat something, so Meg was cooking lunch for the two of us. (Another thing that made her so amazing: she loved to cook and was actually good at it.) I smiled to myself when I heard her start to sing along with the music coming from her ihome. I wasn't smiling because she sounded good; I was smiling because it was just so her. The girl couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but she sang like there was no one around to hear. I didn't have to turn around to know that she was dancing too. She took the whole "sing like no one is listening and dance like no one is watching" thing seriously. She once told me about how she had stopped by Sonic for happy hour after school with Nichole and when the guy brought they're drinks out he very quickly walked away without waiting for a tip because they were dancing and singing loudly to the Jonas Brothers in the car.

"Here ya go, one egg sandwich to cure the hangover from hell. You are seriously funny when you're drunk by the way."

"Thanks. Sorry, I didn't mean to drink so much last night. What happened?"

"It's fine, you don't have to not do something because I can't. As for last night, nothing major happened except that you didn't hold up your end of our bargain," she smiled at me. I knew that she didn't want to talk about her not drinking so I just asked about our deal.

"What? You mean me and my drunken self couldn't carry you when your feet started hurting? Surely you jest!"

"Nope! I'm completely serious. Jay had to drunkenly carry me back to the apartment. Apparently, you 'lack the physical ability to carry a puppy while sober, and therefore could not possibly have the skill required to protect a lovely young lady on the streets of London while leathered!' That's what Jay said anyway." As she returned to the kitchen I thought about Megan and all that she had been through and how Jay could be the best thing that ever happened to her. If only she would let him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is short but the next chapter will be up soon. I hope You like it. Please leave a review if you like if you like, and if you don't like don't do it, or do it anyway because it's nice. :)

* * *

Jay's POV

I sat staring at my phone trying to decide if I should call her or not. She was unlike any girl I had ever met. She was a complete mystery to me. She seemed like an open book, but I could tell there was so much she wasn't telling me. I knew so much about her, yet what I knew was only a very small part of who she was. I wanted to know her inside and out (no euphemism intended…well maybe a little). I noticed last night that she wasn't drinking, but still had as much fun as everyone else. I didn't want to make an ass of myself so I wasn't drinking as much.

"Oi! You've been staring at your mobile for an hour mate. You alright?" Tom asked me turning away from his tele. I had spent the night in his spare room as I didn't feel like going all the way back to my flat. I just smiled in response. "Call 'er alre'y! She obviously likes you, and you like her; you bloody well carried her down the street las' night!" I knew he was right and I smiled at the memory of how she felt in my arms.

"Cheers mate." I thanked him and walked to the spare room for some privacy as I dialed her number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" God I loved her accent.

"Hey, It's Jay." I answered nervously.

"Oh, hey! What's up!" I could hear the smile in her voice and it made me smile.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Umm…I don't know…Hold on Bryan just walked in with the mail, let me ask him if he planned anything for us. Hey, Bry, do we have anything planned for tonight?" I heard a muffled reply, a thump, some ripping and a scream.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah! It was a good scream; my mom sent me some grits because she knew I wouldn't be able to get any here." She responded. I could tell she was excited.

"That's great! What are grits?" I asked completely baffled by what had her so chuffed.

"OH MY GOD! You've never had grits before?" I laughed at her reaction to my quandary.

"Nope. Mind telling me what they are?"

"Well, we'll just have to fix that! You and the boys will just have to come over for supper. Be here at 6pm, and come hungry! Gotta go! Bye!" I chuckled as I hung up and walked back into the living room.

"So what'd she say?" Tom asked me.

"We're all having dinner at hers at 6. I gotta call the others." I told him as I rang Nath.

At just after 6:00 I knocked on the door to the flat Megan was sharing with Bryan while they were in the UK. Bryan answered the door smiling and invited us in.

"DAGNABBIT!" we heard a yell from the kitchen followed by a bang.

"What's wrong now?" Bryan asked as he started to walk towards the source of the noise.

"Nuthin. My stupid self just forgot to use a hot pad to get the biscuits out of the oven." Megan yelled back; Bryan stopped and just rolled his eyes. She walked out a minute later in an apron with some ice on her hand. "Bryan you wanna help me put ev'rythin' on the table?"

I was sat around the table with the boys, Bryan and Megan amazed that a girl her age could cook an entire meal like that. "We never had a meal like that in the States!" Max said.

"That's because it's a good southern breakfast." Megan smiled at us. I swear if she could cook other meals as well as she did that one combined with her beauty and personality I'd be in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a little longer than planned to get this up. Thank you to those of you who added this story to your story alerts and favorites; it means a lot. Please leave a review when your done. Hope you enjoy this next part.

* * *

Megan's POV

I turned around from doing the dishes when I felt someone walk into the kitchen. Jay was standing there mid-step as if he had been trying to sneek up on me. I smiled and said, "Oh Good you came to keep me company while I clean."

He chuckled and hopped up on the counter like he'd done it a million times before. "So, you've just cooked for us, but I feel like I barely know you."

I gave him a quizzical look as I spoke, "That's because we only met yesterday. It is a might bit difficult to be more than acquaintances in so short a time."

He looked at me with an unidentifiable emotion etched into his features. "So you don't believe in love at first sight, soul-mates all that stuff?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. "No, Jay, I don't. I believe that you can feel an instant physical attraction to someone, but that's lust, not love."

"What about soul-mates?"

"I believe there are some people who find each other, fall in love and have perfectly happy lives together. I believe that a very few lucky people get to experience a once in a life time kind of love, but I also believe that there are people who aren't meant to have that kind of love for whatever reason."

Jay just stared at me for a minute before answering, "Wow! I have never met anyone like you. I want to know you."

I smiled at him an idea forming in my head. "Okay." I walked into the living room, Jay following behind me. "Y'all up for a game?" I asked the boys.

"That depends on the game." Bryan answered me.

"Never have I ever okay?"

This time Nathan answered me this time, "Isn't that a drinking game?"

"It can be but you can play with non-alcoholic drinks or just hold up your fingers." I told them

"I don't think we have any liquor or beer or anything but we can use tea or coke." Bryan responded quickly letting me know he was up for it, but also saving me from having to explain why I wasn't drinking.

"Great. What does everyone want?" I asked heading back into the kitchen. I smiled at Jay over my shoulder as he helped me with the drinks. Nathan had asked for tea, but I grabbed him a coke too knowing he wouldn't like the tea Bryan and I drank.

"Why are there nine cups?" Jay asked me.

"Nathan asked for tea, but all we have is sweet tea. I don't think he'll like that." I was right Nathan made a disgusted face when he saw that the tea had ice in it.

"Why would you ruin tea like that!" he complained rather loudly.

"Oh you know us Americans we've been ruining tea since Samuel Adams started organizing mobs." I joked but soon realized that Bryan was the only one who had any clue what I was talking about. "Samuel Adams organized the Boston Tea Party to protest the tax on tea just before the American Revolution." I tried but I still got blank looks. "He got a bunch of men together, they all dressed like Native Americans, stormed a ship carrying tea and dumped all the tea into Boston Harbor." I explain. Okay, yes, I'm a history dork.

"Whaa?" the look on Nathan's face was priceless as he heard about all that wasted tea.

"Nath, just drink a coke, so we can get on with the game." Max told him.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Let's go oldest to youngest." Tom suggested. "Never have I ever…fallen like a complete klutz in front of a whole bunch of people!" Jay and I both took a sip of our drinks.

"When did you fall?" Siva asked me.

"My freshman year of high school I slipped and fell in a mud puddle and had to call my mom to bring me some clean jeans, and I also fell flat on my face walking to class one day." I shrugged at my clumsiness.

"Yes, Now I know someone else Supper clumsy!" Jay was a little too excited about that.

"Okay okay. Never have I ever kissed a man on the mouth." Max said taking his turn. Bryan and I were obviously the only ones to drink.

Next was Siva, "Never have I ever seen an American football game."

"Mate, you can do better than that!" Nathan gave him a look.

Siva just smiled and said "I'm working up to it."

Jay's turn was next and he thought for a moment before saying "Never have I ever sang the wrong words to one of our own songs on stage." Tom just glared at him before begrudgingly taking a drink.

I quickly took my turn before a Tom tantrum could start. "Never have I ever slept with a woman." I was shocked when Bryan took a sip of his drink as well as all the boys. "Who?" I all but demanded of him.

"Nichole, after she broke up with Jordan." He blushed before quickly taking his turn. "Never have I ever had a drunken frat boy for my first kiss."

I glared at him as I took a sip. "I feel a story there." Nathan said

"It's not a good one. We were both drunk and my cousin told him I'd never been kissed, so he took me out to the parking lot of the frat house and kissed me before asking me not to say anything because he had a girlfriend. I really don't even remember the kiss, just how bad I felt after." I quickly explained while playing with my class ring. I shyly looked up at Jay when I heard him whisper something, "what?"

"I said he's a bastard for doing that to you. Was your second kiss better at least?" I smiled at how kind he was being.

"I let you know when it happens." I smiled even bigger at him.

"Wait a second!" Nathan exclaimed. "You mean to tell us that a beautiful girl like you has only had one really bad kiss. No boyfriends, nothing?" He genuinely looked shocked.

I looked down trying to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Yep. Nathan, it's your turn."I quickly changed the subject.

"Alright. Never have I ever…been able to cook anything other than a bacon sandwich." The game continued for a few more hours as we learned weird and random facts about each other.

When the boys were leaving Jay turned to me and invited me on a picnic for the next day. I smiled up at him realizing for the first time just how much taller he was than me (not that I'm not used to being the short one my brother was 6'4" and my mom was 6'2". Don't even ask how I ended up being just less than 5'5"). "Sure. Will everyone else be going?" I asked. His face dropped the tiniest bit and he nodded before kissing me on the cheek and walking to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :) Let me know what you think.

* * *

Jay's POV

I was sat on the ground thinking about her again. She and Siva were talking about brownie recipes; Nathan, Tom and Max were playing football, and Bryan had walked off for a bit because his mum rang him. So, I was left to let my mind wonder. I couldn't help thinking about the way she smiled at me last night. Christ on a bike that bird had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it! She was so…well, not innocent exactly, but there was something so pure in her. I started to think about her eyes. I know me and the guys joke around in interviews about what attracts us to women, but honestly for me it's the eyes. Megan's were the most unique steel blue, but what draws me in the most is how expressive they are; when she feels really happy or excited the color shifts to a brighter blue, but more than that I can see a sadness in them. I could tell she had been hurt, and not just by that douche bag that gave her probably the worst first kiss ever.

"You alright man?" Bryan broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking." I sighed, not wanting him to know just how interested I was in his best friend.

"About Megs?" I whipped my head around to stare at him in shock.

"How…How did you know?"

"You keep staring at her. She knows you are too; she can feel it. That girl has one amazing sense of intuition," he chuckled to himself before continuing, "but when it comes to a guy being interested in her she's clueless. Well, that and she says her gaydar is broken. So, what about Meg were you thinking?" He asked me wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I don't know why but I told him everything I was thinking about just before he walked over. When I was done he took a deep breath before speaking, "She has been hurt, and it was long before we met. Look, it's not for me to tell you about her past, but I can tell you about high school, what I saw anyway." I nodded my head for him to go on. "Megan never dated in high school because all the guys were dicks. She was picked on by people who thought they knew her but didn't. They saw a girl who didn't have a ton of friends and didn't quite fit in with what they thought she should be. I remember one guy called her a cold bitch because she didn't talk to him except for quick witted replies when he spoke to her, not realizing that everything he said to her was some smart ass remark about something she had said in class or to a friend. Even with all the shit high school through at her she handled it with more grace than anyone I have ever known. She still has major issues trusting people, which is why she has so few friends." I couldn't believe what I'd just been told. The guys she went to school with were idiots.

"I'm not totally hopeless am I? She hasn't sworn off all men for good, right?" I asked worried that all she would ever see me as is a friend.

"No, she hasn't sworn off men, but getting her heart won't be easy. Her mom once told me that the man that gets her love will have to be one extraordinary man because the walls around her heart easily put the Chinese to shame. It'll be even harder for you because we're only going to be here for a month, then it's back to school for us." He got up to let me think everything over, but before he left he looked me in the eyes and said, "Just remember if you hurt her, not only will I hurt you, but she also has a big brother that is very protective of his baby sister."

* * *

That night while as was petting Tia, Bryan's words kept repeating in my head. Before I knew what I was doing I was knocking on her door. I needed to know what had hurt her so badly and I needed her to let me in to her heart. She opened the door and invited me in, though I could tell she was surprised to see me. I turned to her, trying to figure out how to say what I needed to say. "Please, tell me what happened that hurt you so much. I…I think I'm falling for you, but I don't want to be the only one falling. Please tell me how to get to your heart. I promise I won't hurt you, but please, just help me love you." The words came tumbling out of my mouth like word vomit, and she just stood there a mixture of shock and…anger on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I already posted one chapter today but I just couldn't get this out of my head. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Megan's POV

I just stood there not knowing what to say. What do you say to something like that? "Jay, we're from two different worlds, and even if we weren't you can't be falling for me. You've known me for two days." His head dropped as he looked at his feet for a moment. When he looked back at me I could see determination in his eyes.

"Two days is more than enough time for me to see that you are the most amazing girl in the world. As for being from two different worlds, we can make it work." He gave me a little smile. I sighed and held up my left hand, showing him the silver ring that rested on my fourth finger. "You're married?" Jay looked extremely confused at this point.

"No, Jay, I'm not married." I took my ring off and handed it to him so he could read what was engraved on it.

"_Respectu ad cor respectu ad corpusUndo edits_? What does that mean?"

"It means respect for the heart respect for the body. It's a purity ring. I…I'm a virgin by choice, Jay. You're used to sleeping with women whenever. If we were together could you be faithful to me? I grew up going to church _e_very Sunday. Would you be willing to go with me if you came to see me after I go home? I don't care that you have tattoos but my family will, and they'll care that you drink, and swear like a sailor. I know you probably don't care, but my family is really important to me."

"I don't need sex. Yes, it's nice, but I don't want anyone but you, I can wait forever if you want. I'll go to church with whenever you want. When we're around your family I can wear long sleeves and I won't even talk about drinking or swearing. I won't even make inappropriate jokes. I want to be with you, but you have to let me in. Please just let me in." Jay begging near about broke my heart, but I knew that as soon as I told him everything he would be out the door and I would be left to pick up the pieces.

"Jay, I have rapid cycling bipolar disorder. It's a mild form, I don't have to be medicated or anything, but it's there. That's why I don't drink. I have to see a therapist once a month. Can you handle dating someone who's mentally ill?" I looked into his eyes waiting for him to run. He didn't run though.

"I don't care." This boy was surprising left and right, but he could still change his mind.

"You wanted to know how I had been hurt?" He nodded at me to go on. I led him over to the couch and prepared myself to tell him the things that I kept hidden from the world. "My dad was bipolar, it runs in his mom's family. He also didn't have the greatest parents in the world; they brought out the worst in him. He was emotionally and physically abusive to my mom and brother. He was also unfaithful for almost the entirety of my parents' marriage. They got divorced when I was a toddler. It was finalized in January of 1995; five months later he put a shotgun to his head and pulled the trigger. I only have flashes of memories, but I don't know if they're real or I imagined them." I looked back up at Jay expecting to see the same look everyone else who knew gave me, pity, but it wasn't there just pain.

"Thank you for telling me," He told me sincerely.

"So you still want to date me?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled at him a little.

"Well, if you still want to date me after I've been back home for a while I'll consider it." I didn't want to fall in love with him only for him to change his mind.

"Bryan wasn't kidding when he said I'd have to work for it! Okay if that's what you want." He gave me a huge smile.

"I'm going to have a talk with Bryan about talking too much." I joked before letting out a massive yawn. "It's getting late. You can stay the night if you want." I told him standing up.

"No, it's okay my flat isn't far from here." I walked him to the door where he turned around and leaned down to my ear, "Can I have a goodnight kiss?" I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Bryan and I spent the rest of the month getting to know London and the rest of the boys. It felt like no time had passed and we were back at the airport. Just before boarding the plane I got a text from Jay. "Can't wait to get to the States so I can see you again! Xxxx" I gave a little chuckle before replying.

"Out of sight out of mind. By the time the plane lands you won't even remember me. :P" I almost instantly got a text back.

"Impossible, besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Text me when you get home safe. Xxxxx." I smiled as I put my phone away and got ready to board the plane. When we landed mine and Bryan's families were there with big signs to welcome us back. Once in the car I was out before we left the airport. I woke up several hours later in my twin bed in my room. It felt good to be home. My phone beeped beside me; I picked it up to see 15 messages from Jay asking if I was home yet. I quickly answered him before he could ask again.

My mom poked her head in and smile when she saw I wasn't sleeping, "Hey baby! Glad to see you're up. We're having lunch at Nana's today so hurry up and get ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Let me know if you love it, hate it, or thought it was the most boring thing on the face of the planet.

* * *

Megan's POV

I walked into Nana's kitchen and smiled as I saw my family for the first time in a month. My cousin Holly rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm her sister, Rebecca was showing. Those two were opposites if I ever did see any. Rebecca was a very pious 23 year-old school teacher that had a tendency to dress her five foot frame in clothes better suited to a worn out soccer mom. Holly, on the other hand, was a long legged twenty year-old college student who followed the crowd in behavior and fashion. I used to be jealous of Holly because of all the attention she got from boys, but after we graduated high school I realized I didn't want to be like her. Holly was the type of person that only thought of herself. I love her, but I know that if she wants to spend time with me it's because she's pushed everyone else away.

Just before we were going to sit down to eat my phone started buzzing; I smiled when I saw that it was a text from Jay. "Hey beautiful! Glad you got home safe. Can we skype later? I have a surprise for you! ;)" I quickly replied and put my phone away, hoping no one would notice. Of course my brother noticed.

"Who ya textin'?" he asked giving me his puppy face. He may have been older and 11 and a half inches taller than I was but his puppy face got me every time.

"Just someone I met in London. He was telling me he was glad I got home ok and wanted to know if we could skype later." I went ahead and told them before I got a ton of questions thrown at me.

"What's his name?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What's he look like"

Apparently I missed a few. "His name is Jay. He's not my boyfriend. He looks like a normal person. Can we eat now you nosey people?" I just wanted to get through the rest of the day so I could talk to Jay. I missed him already. I kept telling myself not to get attached because in a few weeks he would forget all about me, but I couldn't help it. I think I had already fallen for Jay McGuiness, not that I was admitting that to anyone including myself anytime soon.

* * *

When I got home late that afternoon I checked the time to see if Jay would be up so we could skype. It was 3:45 here so it was…9:45 there. I smiled and texted Jay to see if he was home; two seconds later I had an incoming call on skype. I quickly accepted.

"Hello pretty girl. I miss you." He could be so cheesey, but that was so sweet.

"Aww shucks Jaybird you're makin' me blush!" I laughed. "Okay what's my surprise?" I bounced up and down waiting for him to tell me. I was impatient. Jay laughed before looking to his left and saying "Not now go away!" to someone. "Who ya talkin' to?" I asked knowing it was probably Nathan or Siva.

"Just Nath. He and the other boys are here. They want to talk to you too." He looked a little annoyed but I could tell that it was more at the interruption than them being there.

"It's because I'm just so darn lovable!" I joked, but I was still impatient. "Now what's my surprise?"

Jay laughed again then flashed me his adorable smile. "We're going to be doing a sort of school tour in the states. Most of the schools are going to be chosen by a competition, but if there's a school that we really want to go to and the school gives permission, we can perform there."

"Okay?... Jay, what are you telling me?" I was just a little confused.

"I'm telling you that we'll be performing in the States, possibly, anywhere we want." He smiled at me again as he saw realization cross my face.

"You could be coming here?" I couldn't help the unbelievably happy feeling bubbling up in me.

"Yep I just need to know what school to tell Scooter. I can't wait to see you again." He looked down and spoke in a quieter voice, "I know that you think I'm going to forget about you, but I'm not. I could never forget about you." I didn't need to see the look on his face or the sincerity in his voice to know he meant what he said.

"Jay, a part of me knows that, and I want to trust that so badly, but there is another part of me that knows that you could wake up one morning and decide that you don't want to be with just me anymore, or that you just don't want me. I need to know without a doubt that you really want this. I'm not saying I don't have faith in you, I do. I just need some time; I don't want either of us to rush in to this and end up thinking that we made the wrong choice." I took a deep breath after my speech and waited for Jay's response.

"Okay, take as long as you need. I'll be there when you're ready." Dear Lord, I prayed this would work out, because if it did I would be one blessed girl. I was about to say something when the door to Jay's room flew open making a loud **BANG! **

"We want to talk to her too! Quit being selfish Jay!" Tom proclaimed before plonking himself down in front of the laptop pushing Jay over in the process. He was soon followed by Max, Nath and Siva. Poor Jay ended up pouting behind them all.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked. I missed them too but they did kind of just ruin the moment.

"Nath's cookin' is gettin' worse again." Max told me, "You need to give him lessons over the computer or something." I smiled at the memories of me trying to teach the 19 year-old how to cook.

"I don't think it'll help much. Sorry Nath, but you can cook about as well as I can sing." I joked. We carried on teasing each other for a little while longer before Siva asked me out of the blue where I went to high school.

"Prattville High School…Why?"

'"Scooter just texted me and ask if there were any schools we wanted to request. What city is that in?" I just raised my eyebrows at him before answering my tone telling him it should be obvious.

"Prattville, Alabama. Just don't wear orange and black while you're here okay?"

"What's wrong with orange and black?" Nath asked me.

"They're Hoover colors. It'd be like going to meet the Man City team wearing United colors or vice versa." I tried to explain in the rivalry. "So, when are y'all gonna be here?" I asked before letting out a yawn.

"November probably." Jay answered. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, it's the jet lag I think. I don't know how y'all do it all the time."

"Well go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jay told me, and I suddenly realized the others had left. I smiled and told Jay good night, even though it was only 7:00 my time.

I woke up the next morning to a text from Jay. "Song for today What makes you different by the Backstreet Boys." It was something we had started doing about two weeks ago, taking turns picking songs for each other. I knew the song and I felt a tear come to my eye thinking about all the times I wanted someone to feel that way about me. My heart was saying "He's perfect" my head was saying "Don't rush." How do you choose between your head a and heart?"


End file.
